


[Podfic of] Lost in Translation

by Podcath



Category: Smallville
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, ITPE, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podcath/pseuds/Podcath
Summary: RivkaT's summary: Your soulmate’s name is written on your arm. Reading it is one thing. Understanding it is another.Recorded for #ITPE2017 for litra





	[Podfic of] Lost in Translation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979259) by [rivkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat). 



**Title:** [Lost in Translation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979259)  
**Author:** [RivkaT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivkat/pseuds/rivkat)  
**Fandom:** Smallville  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Length:** 1:03:50  
**Beta:** [Knight_tracer](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer)  
**Music:** Radiohead, True Love Waits  
**Mediafire link to mp3:** [ MP3 (25.2MB) ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xc293j5ooq5ziz3/SV%20-%20RivkaT%20-%20Lost%20in%20Translation%20%28read%20by%20Cath%29.zip)

**Streaming on[GDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1QuB0G6HMPNsmYhuTPANfG-MIn0qg96dj) ******


End file.
